


Falling Back into the Rhythm

by SwirlsOfEmber



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfEmber/pseuds/SwirlsOfEmber
Summary: Years later, Killua and Alluka try to have a normal life. A new danger threatens them and their friends.





	Falling Back into the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I always have ideas for a new story but never have the time to write. I needed to get this story out of my head! Sorry about the short chapters! Any ideas are welcomed in the comments.

Alluka looked over at her brother, Killua, who currently had a pencil in his mouth. He was double checking the numbers on some important papers. He has his hands full. He works on projects day and night. 

Alluka frowned at his desk. Books, his uneatened lunch, and more papers littered his work desk. She kept the whole building clean, and he couldn't find the time to organize his own desk?

Mr. Wasoski was kind enough to let Killua work here as an apprentice in this small town of Taiho. Alluka helps out in the front as their secretary. She does Mr. Wasoski’s errands and answers the phone. In the afternoons she makes them lunch, and cleans a little when she gets bored. Which was all the time.

Killua looked up suddenly as if he heard something. He stared at the far wall, alert. “What is it?” Alluka softly said. Afraid of disrupting his thoughts.

He shook his head and gave her a reassuring look. He took the pencil out of his mouth before responding. “It’s nothing. Your brother is just hearing things, that’s all. I guess it’s time for lunch!” He grinned, playing it off, as he picked up his sandwich and took a big bite. He can be goofy sometimes.

Alluka turned around to head back to her desk. ‘Goofy doesn’t really cover it though. He’s been acting strange lately too’. And that’s something coming from me. Alluka thought at Nanika. Who nodded in agreement.

He's been working alot, and he claims to hear things that Alluka can't hear. Bells ,to be exact, that ring like an alarm. Maybe her brother needs a vacation.

The front door opened and a man stepped through. He had dirty blonde hair and dark circles under his eyes. “Kurapika-san you look horrible, do you want me to heal you?” Alluka ran to press a finger on his cheek. The long gash of blood was dried, the skin around it was red and inflamed. It really would get infected if not treated right.

Kurapika patted Alluka’s head as he moved past her. “Not today.”

She trailed after him into her brother's office. “You didn’t call. How long will you be in town?” She asked trying to get information from him because it was unlikely that Killua would willingly tell her anything unpleasant.

Killua was on the phone when they walked in.

Kurapika assessed the room before he stood in front of Killua’s desk. His heavy boots clicked on the wooden floor.

Killua looked up and pulled the phone away from his ear. “You look like shit.” Killua said in greeting. Kurapika made a guttural sound in exasperation. “Give me one second. I'm almost done. " He put the phone back to his ear.

Kurapika turned to Alluka. “I did call and no one picked up. That’s why I’m here. When I called, there is no dial tone. I thought what happened to Gon has happened to you guys. Clearly,  that's not the case. "

“Is our phone down?” Alluka asked out loud. It has been quiet here. She went to the nearest phone and picked it up. He’s right, there was no dial tone. When was the last time she had a client call? Maybe a week ago? Around the same time Mr. Wasoski went on a business trip. “Brother is talking on his phone.” She gestured as she picked up her personal cellphone. She dialed Kurapika’s number and—nothing. Huh.

That's two phones out of three that's not working. 

Killua finished his call and went to shake Kurapika’s hand in welcome, but halted short when he got within a foot of his friend. Something was wrong. “What’s going on?” Killua asked confused.

Kurapika’s face was grim and instead of shaking hands, Kurapika shoved an empty bag at Killua’s chest. “We need to get out of here. We have two minutes and thirty-four seconds before someone finds out I killed someone to get here. You guys are being closely watched by the clan of Echo. I saw about a dozen of them" The only noise in the room was Killua’s pencil as it dropped to the floor.

Killua had alot of questions,  but he trusted his friend. "Alluka, go with Kurapika. I'll be right behind you."

Kurapika growled out in frustration.  "Don't go out there,  just grab your stuff,  we're wasting time here."

"Kurapika-"

Kurapika's eyes flashed red. 

Killua threw his hands in the air in surrender.  " Alright, alright. " Killua filled the bag with food, his phone, and his sister's passport. He out grew his childish weapons.  His last fight was with Illumi four years ago. After Killua ripped his heart out,  he swore to himself he wasn't ever going to kill anyone again. 

 


End file.
